1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
According to a related art, a projector including plural light modulating devices each of which modulates color light, alight combining device which combines the color lights modulated by the light modulating devices and a projection lens which projects the light combined by the light combining device is known. Also, a structure for supporting the light modulating devices is proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2009-210779).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2009-210779 has an optical device body. The optical device body has the light modulating devices, a light exiting-side polarizer, a plate-like member, a cross-dichroic prism (light combining device), a first supporting member, and a second supporting member or the like.
The first supporting member is a metallic member. The light modulating devices are fixed to the first supporting member with an adhesive, screws or the like. At the four corners of the first supporting member, a substantially rectangular insertion hole is formed. The second supporting member is made of a metallic member, and a pin inserted in the insertion hole of the first supporting member is provided protruding from a rectangular frame-like site.
The first supporting member is fixed to the second supporting member as an adhesive or the like is applied between the insertion hole and the pin. The second supporting member is fixed to the cross dichroic prism with an adhesive or the like via the plate-like member.
In this way, the light modulating devices fixed to the first supporting member are supported by the pin of the second supporting member.
Although JP-A-2009-210779 does not describe details of the pin of the second supporting member, the second supporting member is made of a plate member and the pin is in the shape of a plate protruding from the rectangular frame-like site, as can be seen in the drawings. Such plural pins are provided along vertical and horizontal directions.
However, it is conceivable that the pin of the second supporting member described in JP-A-2009-210779 may fall over or deform otherwise because of residual stress in working, temperature rise due to light irradiation, or the like. Also, when a falling or the like of the projector causes an impact on the optical device body, the pin may fall over. When the pin falls over, there is a risk that the amount of falling may directly represent the amount of shift of the light modulating device. As the position of the light modulating device shifts, there is a problem of deterioration in image quality of a projected image.